Presently, the most common routine of cleaning one's teeth is restricted to manual; or electrically driven toothbrushes. However, electrically driven water picks and accompanying pumps also used by many individuals in conjunction with the toothbrush. The electrically driven water picks represent a readily prepared apparatus for more comprehensive cleaning process for the purposes of cleaning teeth, but require the selection of head, the replacement thereof, and a known power source. More specifically, the water pick is a type of oral hygiene product that pushes water (or mouthwash) into the mouth at pressure through a nozzle. The intention is that the pressure of the water dislodges and washes away plaque, bacteria, and food debris that might reside on the teeth and along the gumline. The water picks are designed primarily to assist with interdental cleaning, the gaps in between your teeth, where regular toothbrushes don't reach or clean as well. However, existing water picks are also very cumbersome and takes up a significant counter space. This can be problematic for smaller bathrooms or smaller vanities with minimum counter space. Additionally, existing water picks are expensive due to the complicated manufacturing process and configurations.
It is an objective of the present invention provide an oral rinsing apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned problems. More specifically, the present invention seeks to circumvent these limitations and be readily usable by merging the comprehensive nature of the water pick, and the grab and go nature of the toothbrush by providing a body that may be used in the shower, or at the sink by hooking up to an existing water source diverter. The present invention operates through a stream of water from the water source diverter while diverting the stream of water through a handle body and a nozzle of the present invention. The stream of water is then discharged through a head of nozzle, wherein the user is able to select different types of flow control settings for the stream of water. By forwarding the stream of water the present invention overcomes the shortcomings experienced by the both the toothbrush and the existing water picks by merging their functionality and allowing the driving force to be a pre-established water supply or faucet.